


The One Secret Between Chuck And Castiel

by Faultier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Chuck have a bonding moment sorta, Fluff, I'm writing this on little sleep so I don't think it's good but oh well I'm posting anyway, I?? Forget if I used Michael as JW or AW in the last story, Michael and Lucifer bicker as always, Samandriel isn't here, anyway...., but usually I think of him as in JW vessel, kind of, now i laugh at it but thats beside the point!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faultier/pseuds/Faultier
Summary: Castiel has a problem. He's been having nightmares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> M & L: 8  
> G & C: 6  
> Anna: 4 
> 
> I wrote this in like a half hour so enjoy!

Castiel Novak had a problem. He was having nightmares.

They were stupid–no really they were! He just kept having nightmares about this thing he saw in a movie that Michael and Lucifer watched a few days ago when Chuck fell asleep very early. Chuck hadn’t meant to go to sleep that early, it wasn’t his fault that he had gotten a tooth pulled at the dentist. And it wasn’t his fault that Aunt Amara didn’t realize that Michael and Lucifer were too young to watch the creepy doll movie!

And really, Castiel shouldn’t have been awake. It was way past his bedtime, and Gabriel was already asleep, and so was Anna. Michael and Lucifer were allowed to stay up an hour later than the rest of them, who had to go to bed at 8. Michael and Lucifer _were_ eight though, so they were allowed to stay up an hour later. Usually they used that time to do their homework last minute.

But Castiel crept downstairs for a glass of water, and he saw a part of the dumb movie. And that doll was, he was really creepy. And now Castiel keeps having dreams about that doll chasing him with a knife and it’s really scaring Castiel.

He keeps waking up in the middle of the night almost screaming. And every night he wants to go to Chuck’s room and crawl in with the man, but he also knows that Chuck is still in pain from his tooth being pulled. He doesn’t want to wake Chuck up, he’s afraid that Chuck won’t be happy.

So he’s been rotating between the other kids. The first night, he had gone straight to Michael. And Michael had grumbled a lot, and sighed heavily when Castiel squished himself and his teddy bear right up next to Michael. But then Michael fell back asleep and Castiel felt semi-safe when he was being held, so he fell asleep too.

In the morning though, Lucifer hadn’t realized that Castiel was there too, and so he jumped right on top of Michael and Castiel to wake Michael in the morning. And he jammed his knee right into Castiel’s gut, which caused Castiel to lose every last bit of his dinner the night before right on Michael’s floor rug.

“Cassie-Lucifer!” Michael had shouted, almost combining the two boys names in his frustration. He kicked the covers down and groaned as he stood up, pushing Lucifer out of the room and going over to Chuck’s room.

Castiel had panicked, he didn’t know what Chuck would do, and he was worried about making the man upset. He looked up at Lucifer helplessly but Lucifer only shrugged and apologized for hurting him.

Chuck stumbled down the hallway sleepily rubbing sleep from his eyes, yawning as he looked in at Castiel laying with his head hanging off of Michael’s bed. “Oh boy.” He mumbled, then turned to Lucifer and told him to go pick the rug off of the floor. “You hurt him, you get to roll up the rug.”

Lucifer groaned loudly but did it anyway. And Chuck came over and picked Castiel up, bringing him into the bathroom. “You still feel sick?” Castiel had shook his head, and Chuck helped him to rinse his mouth out. “You must be hungry now right?” Castiel shook his head again. Honestly, after the smell he wasn’t all too hungry anymore. “Well, I’ll make you a plate anyway. Why don’t you go lay down in your room okay?”

So after that, Castiel became more relaxed in the Novak household. But he still had his stupid nightmares.

The next night, he went to Lucifer. Lucifer was more accepting of Castiel crawling into his room, though still grumbly at being woken up. He let Castiel crawl in and threw an arm over Castiel’s back, then fell asleep and snored a little too loudly for Castiel. But, nonetheless, Castiel convinced himself that with snoring like that no bad dreams would get him, and he fell asleep.

In the morning, nothing bad happened thankfully. He heard the door creak open, and when he opened his eyes, Michael was beside him, pulling him out of Lucifer’s bed carefully. Castiel clutched onto his teddy bear and tried to ask what Michael was doing, but Michael shushed him.

So Castiel watched as Michael took a running jump and fell right on top of Lucifer screaming “GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!”

Lucifer grunted loudly and refused to budge, pulling a pillow over his head and trying to fall back to sleep. Castiel decided he’d leave the two to their bickering. If there’s one thing Castiel’s noticed in the year that he’s been living here, it’s that Lucifer and Michael never stop fighting. Whether it’s over serious topics such as global warming, or the smallest things such as if the sky is blue or purple. Those two can fight about anything, and will always pick opposite sides–probably just to spite each other.

The next night, Castiel crawled in with Gabriel. When he creaked open the other boy’s door, Gabriel woke almost immediately. He sat up in bed, and probably squinted in the dim light. “Cassie?”

Castiel froze, but then figured he may as well answer. “Yeah.” He whispered back. And from the dim moonlight, Castiel saw that Gabriel pulled the covers of his bed back and patted the spot next to him.

“C’mon, I’ve been waiting.”

Castiel didn’t ask any questions. Squished between Gabriel and Gabriel’s arms wrapped around him, Castiel fell asleep rather quickly. In the morning, Chuck found the two with their arms wrapped around each other and–oddly–Gabriel’s sock on top of Castiel’s head. He let them sleep longer than they usually would, because it was a weekend.

Later that morning Castiel asked Gabriel how he knew that Castiel was coming in. Gabriel had shrugged. “Well, you already went to Mikey, and then you went to Lucy, and I doubted you were gonna go to Anna so I figured…”

“Oh.” Castiel had mumbled. “Yeah, yeah I s’ppose so.”

That night, Castiel finally went to Chuck. But it wasn’t really voluntarily, no. That night Castiel really had to go to Chuck’s room.

The door to Chuck’s room seemed bigger than everyone else’s bedroom door. Maybe it was because Castiel was nervous, maybe it really was bigger, who knows. Castiel just knows that the door felt a lot heavier to push open.

He wringed his hands together as he approached Chuck’s bed. He nervously reached a hand out and tapped Chuck’s shoulder. The man had been facing away from him, but he quickly turned around and opened his eyes. He squinted in the dim moonlight. “Castiel?” He mumbled, before reaching out and turning the light by his bedside on. The two of them blinked at the sudden bright light.

“Ch-Chuck I, I had a nightmare.” Castiel stuttered out. Chuck nodded and picked the covers up on his bed.

“You can come in Cassie, it’s okay.” He smiled at the little boy, but Castiel wasn’t done explaining his situation.

“I, I had an accident.” Castiel whispered, looking down and fiddling with the edge of his night shirt.

Chuck looked at Castiel up and down and nodded. “Okay, that’s okay Cassie.” He whispered, sitting up and reaching forward to pick Castiel up. Despite Castiel’s shorts being wet, Chuck still held the little boy on his hip as he slowly walked into Castiel’s room.

The pillowcases made it, thankfully. But everything else looked soiled. Chuck put Castiel down on the ground and started stripping Castiel’s little bed of his sheets. He put them down and then picked Castiel up again, bringing him into the bathroom.

“It’s just gonna be a quick bath okay Cassie?” Chuck whispered, turning the water on. He didn’t fill it up too much, not how high he usually fills it. He then helped Castiel quickly take off his dirty pajamas and helped him into the bath. “I’m just going to take this down to the laundry room okay? I’ll be back real soon.”

By the time Chuck got back Castiel had scrubbed himself clean, and Chuck helped him out and towel dried him very quickly. He had also brought in new pajamas, ones with the Hulk on them that Castiel knew weren’t his.

“A couple years ago Gabey used to wet his bed a lot too because he had nightmares. You know what we did? Every night he’d pick out a pair superhero PJ’s so that someone was there at night to protect him. You like the Hulk the most right?” Castiel nodded, Hulk was a lot bigger than the other Avengers. “Well, then why don’t you wear Gabey’s old Hulk pajamas tonight, that way the Hulk is there to protect you right?”

It seemed like perfect logic to Castiel. So he eagerly put the pants and the shirt on. But after that, he felt nervous again about going back to bed all alone again. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” Castiel asked, tugging on Chuck’s pants.

“Yes you can Cassie. Come on in, I’m just going to change my shirt real quick okay?” Chuck told him, and when Castiel looked at the wet spot on Chuck’s side his cheeks heated up. Chuck didn’t notice though, and soon the shirt was off and dumped in the laundry basket for tomorrow. The two crawled into bed and Castiel fell asleep really quickly.

The next morning Gabriel pointed out Castiel’s change in pajama’s. “Aren’t those my PJ’s dad?” Gabriel asked, his mouth full of toast. Chuck tapped the other boy on the chin.

“Chew with your mouth closed Gabriel. And mind your own business too.”

“But those _are_ mine!” Gabriel finished and swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth. “Cassie! Don’t steal _my_ pj’s!”

Gabriel repeatedly begged to know why Castiel had his pajama’s but eventually gave up asking and started bugging Lucifer about something else.

Castiel made Chuck promise later to never, ever, _ever_ , speak about the night before again. Chuck had laughed a little but replied very seriously that his lips were sealed, as long as Castiel never brought up that Gabriel used to wet the bed. “He’d be very angry with me if he knew I told you about that.”

“I promise I won’t talk about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo so Idk why I felt the sudden inspiration to write this?? I've been focusing a lot on Cas recently tho I just really love Cas. (I mean, my cas. I love TV cas too but like my cas is more cute and cuddly)  
> And anyway, I'm real fucking tired. I need to go to sleep and my computer is on 6 percent right now so I'm gonna hurry up and publis this.  
> I just wanna say sorry if this is awkward? I tried to not make it awkward?  
> And um, yeah don't show kids 10 and under anything from Chucky cause once my older cousin was looking up videos of Chucky and while he and his friend found it hilarious like 8 year old me was scared to death of it. (Now I find them hysterical but that's beside the point) So it's unlikely that actual 8 year olds would find it funny but that's okay cause this is just a story. (Damb I really can't write an endnote without writing a paragraph can I?)  
> Bye!


End file.
